All of Nothing
All of Nothing is the eleventh episode in the first season of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. Plot In Ninjago City, the four ninja capture and interrogate Spitta, who reveals that Pythor P. Chumsworth has found the location of the fourth and final Fang Blade. The ninja, Sensei Wu and Nya travel to the Mountain of a Million Steps to stop them, but are trapped by the Serpentine. Meanwhile, Lloyd Garmadon catches Lord Garmadon stealing information, and tells him to leave. He then dons the Green Ninja robes and goes to save the ninja. Although he does not manage to scare the Seprentine, Lord Garmadon arrives with the Skeleton Army, and the ninja recover the Fang Blades in the battle. However, Pythor has stowed away on the Destiny's Bounty, and prepares to take the Fang Blades back... Cast *Kai - Vincent Tong *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Zane - Brent Miller *Nya - Kelly Metzger *Sensei Wu - Paul Dobson *Lloyd Garmadon - Jillian Michaels *Lord Garmadon - Mark Oliver *Kruncha - Brian Drummond *Nuckal - Brian Drummond *Pythor - Michael Dobson *Skales - Ian James Corlett *Fangtom - Mackenzie Gray *Skalidor - Michael Dobson *Acidicus - John Novak Trivia *The Skulkin army makes its first and only appearance in the 2012 series (excluding Kruncha and Nuckal, who have made cameos throughout the season). *After Pythor thwarts Kai's escape attempt, the Ninja are restrained by what appear to be black Mini Snakes coiling around the bars of the cage, holding the Ninjas' wrists with their mouths. *This is the first time Lloyd dons the Green Ninja outfit. Visually, it appears similar to Lloyd's ZX suit, only missing the shoulder armor and having shorter pants to accommodate Lloyd's height. *When Lloyd tries to pull a weapon from the cupboard in the bridge (shortly after donning his Green Ninja outfit), all of the other heroes' signature weapon types are visible (a sword, a scythe, a shuriken, a pair of nunchucks, a bamboo staff, and one of Samurai X's boomerangs). *The title is similar to the phrase "all or nothing," which is usually meant to refer to a strategy or plan that risks all of the user's assets in an attempt to secure their objective. This fits with the plot of the episode; the Ninja commit all of their forces (save Lloyd, who they consider too valuable) to attack the Serpentine's headquarters, in an attempt to steal the Serpentine's collected Fangblades before Pythor can return with the fourth one. **The change from "or" to "of" in the title could foreshadow the Ninja's impending failure to stop the revival of the Great Devourer; although they retrieved the Fangblades, Pythor has infiltrated their ship and will reclaim the artifacts in the next episode. *Right before the Ninja enter the Serpentine's Underground Fortress, some of the drawings in the Constrictai Tomb show events that happen in the series, such as the Four Fangblades being found, and the Great Devourer eating Sensei Wu. Errors *When Jay is fighting Fangtom, the armor on his arm is briefly shown to be blue instead of silver. *It is unclear how the Serpentine disarmed the Ninja without the latter attacking or escaping, especially since Nya was still in her Samurai Mech when the cage was dropped. *The Samurai Mech disappeared after it was chained, then reappeared during the fight. Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu episodes Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu — Rise of the Snakes episodes Category:2012 media Category:Ninjago